Przyczajona fretka, ukryta ropucha
by CocoSlash
Summary: Draco znajduje w lochach pewne bardzo interesujące zwierzę. Postanawia je przygarnąć. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Ostrzeżenia: AU, slash, sceny erotyczne

Oświadczenie: HP należy do JKR, wiecie?

* * *

**Przyczajona fretka, ukryta ropucha**

* * *

**Rozdział I**

Draco usłyszał pisk i już w następnej sekundzie poczuł obejmujące go ręce oraz przyciskający się do ramienia wcale-nie-taki-duży biust. Z jawną niechęcią wyrwał się z uścisku dziewczyny. Problem nie polegał na rozmiarze jej cycków, tylko na tym, że go dotykały. Nie lubił damskich piersi. Żadnych. Na korytarzu rozległ się kolejny dźwięk, przypominający sopran jakiegoś kastrata. Och, do cholery, co znowu? Wąż? Szczur? A może własny cień?

— F-fuj… po prostu oblecha. — Pansy drżącą ręką wskazała na wnękę, gdzie kiedyś, prawdopodobnie, stała jakaś zbroja.

Po murze spływało kilka kropel. Wilgoć. Idealne warunki dla wielu stworzeń, które jego przyjaciółka tak bardzo kochała. Przewrócił oczami. Przy ścianie stała najzwyklejsza na świecie…

— Ropucha! — pisnęła. — Kto w Slytherynie, w ogóle trzyma takie paskudztwo?! — Nie miał nawet ochoty odpowiedzieć, że nikt. Gdyby jej się chciało przeczytać listę zwierząt, którą dostała, jako prefekt, od Snape'a, sama by wiedziała.

— No chyba, że z lasu się jakoś ten gadzior przybłąkał… — Gad? Serio?

— Płaz. — Tym razem nie wytrzymał.

— Cokolwiek. — Zdegustowana mina nie schodziła z jej twarzy. Choć dziewczyna miała dopiero siedemnaście lat, Malfoy doskonale wiedział, gdzie będzie miała najgłębsze zmarszczki. — Wszystko jest tak samo obślizgłe i obleśne!

Od muru odbiło się echo głośnego rechotu, na dźwięk którego Pansy upadła tyłkiem na podłogę. Draco nawet nie starał się nie zaśmiać. To było bezbłędne. Jeden zero dla ropuchy.

— Kurwa, zabiję gnoja! — O-ho. Odrobina upokorzenia i uaktywniła się w niej mściwa bestia.

Podał przyjaciółce rękę, którą ta bez zastanowienia przyjęła, choć furia nie opuszczała jej oczu.

— Uspokój się — powiedział już mocno zirytowany Draco. — I wracaj do dormitoriów. — Parkinson chciała już mieć jakieś „ale", jednak szybko ją powstrzymał. — Wezmę ropuchę do profesora Snape'a, on będzie wiedział do kogo należy, a jak okaże się być kogoś z innego domu, to przekaże ją innemu opiekunowi. — Oczywiście, że będzie musiał ją przekazać.

— Pójdę z tobą, Draco! Przecież też jestem prefektem. — Czasem nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem.

Nie zamierzał się kłócić. Pewnym krokiem podszedł do ściany i przykucnął przy brązowawej ropusze. Ta ani drgnęła. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy zauważył niewielką kałużę, jaka znajdowała się pod zwierzęciem. _Dobrze ci tu, co mała?_, pomyślał, pomijając fakt, że raczej spora z niej była sztuka. Powoli wyciągnął dłonie, na co otrzymał rechot, jakby na znak protestu. Pansy znowu wydała z siebie jakiś dziki dźwięk, a on zręcznym ruchem podniósł ropuchę. Wierciła się w jego uchwycie dość buntowniczo, ale przecież był szukającym – jak już coś złapał, to łatwo nie wypuścił. _Wybacz, nie możesz się błąkać po lochach. To niezbyt bezpieczne, uwierz mi._

— Proszę. — Draco odwrócił się do pani prefekt. — Weź ją.

I tak o to, ponownie, mógł podziwiać słynną minę Pansy Parkinson.

— Nie ma mowy. — Cofnęła się.

— Tak myślałem — zakpił, czym podsumował zachowanie dziewczyny.

Wiedział, że poczuła się urażona, ale nie przejął się tym. Zawsze była humorzasta i „jak wiatr zawieje". Jutro o wszystkim zapomni. No, ewentualnie za kilka dni.

— To ja idę — wysyczała (ojej, chyba opcja „za kilka dni" była bardziej prawdopodobna) i, omijając go szerokim łukiem, ruszyła w stronę pokojów Ślizgonów.

Gdy Pansy zniknęła z pola widzenia, Draco uniósł płaza, aby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć.

— Więc, skąd się tu wzięłaś, hm? — Nie był na tyle nienormalny, żeby myśleć, że zwierze mu odpowie, ale w ciemnych, zaszklonych oczach dostrzegł niezadowolenie. — Och, daj spokój, rozumiem, że było ci tu dobrze… — Korytarze w lochach były chłodne, a wilgoć aż dało się wyczuć w powietrzu. — …ale pewnie twój właściciel trzyma cię w równie odpowiednich warunkach. — Ropucha wydała z siebie odgłos, który Draco mógłby porównać do ludzkiego prychnięcia. Zachichotał.

Dobra, chyba rzeczywiście musiał udać się do Snape'a. Jednak… a co mu tam, nie będzie się spieszył.

Niewiele osób wiedziało, ale Draco Malfoy uwielbiał dotykać skóry „takich" zwierząt. Może i bywała obślizgła, jak to określała Pansy, ale na pewno nie „obleśna". A już jego butów z wężowej skóry nie można było określić żadnym z tych przymiotników. Westchnął. Gdy tak patrzył w te pełne życia oczy miał lekkie wyrzuty sumienia za każdą skórzaną część swojej garderoby. I za befsztyk z cebulką. I nawet za te szczurze jelita, które Snape kazał im dzisiaj kroić (na szczęście ewentualną zawartość czyściło się za pomocą zaklęcia). Jeju, ten to nawet kiedyś kazał Longbottomowi napoić eliksirem… Stop!

— Jesteś Longbottoma! — Zwierze ponownie się ożywiło; poruszało tylnymi odnogami. — Oczywiście, że jesteś jego… Jak mogłem wcześniej się nie zorientować? — Przecież mało kto posiadał ropuchę za zwierzaka. W Ravenclawie było ich kilka (ale one zdawały się nie mieć skłonności do ucieczek), a inni, jak już, posiadali żaby albo te niewielkie i kolorowe drzewołazy.

— Zaraz… Teodora, tak? — Był tego pewien. Ileż to razy, głównie na pierwszym roku, nasłuchał się zdesperowanego Gryfona i jego „Teodoro! Teodoro! Gdzie jesteś Teodoro?". Prawdziwie ślizgoński uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy. — Tutaj jestem, Neville… — wyszeptał, poruszając ropuchą. — Jestem z Draco Malfoyem, który weźmie mnie do swojego pokoju i… jeszcze do końca nie wie, jak mnie wykorzysta, choć ma już kilka pomysłów. — Wyglądało na to, że na wcześniejsze stwierdzenie o poziomie jego nienormalności, trzeba wziąć pewną poprawkę.

Zabawę przerwał mu nieprzyjemny, ale jakże charakterystyczny, przeszywający dreszcz.

Duch.

— _A-ha-ha-ha!_

Irytek.

— „_Draco, Draco, _

_książę Domu Węża, _

_chyba pragnie,_

_wziąć se płaza za męża!"_

Malfoy nerwowo rozejrzał się po korytarzu, dzięki Salazarze, nikogo nie było widać na horyzoncie. Spiorunował wzrokiem wciąż śmiejącego się poltergeista, ale nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia.

— Iryt! — syknął. Nic. Re-re-kum-kum Teodory. Ciągle nic. W końcu to nie była Pansy. Na szczęście każdy posiadał swoją piętę achillesową.

— Iryt, albo się zamkniesz i zapomnisz o wszystkim, albo zawołam Krwawego Barona. — Groźba zadziałała, a przynajmniej sprawiła, że Irytek zamilkł. Niestety tylko na moment.

— _I co? Opowiesz mu o swojej wieeeelkiej miłości? Potężny, wspaniały, szanowny Baron zajadał się takimi na śniadanie!_

— Nie — pewnie zaczął Draco. — Powiem mu, kto namieszał w składziku profesora Snape'a.

— _Co? _— pisnął nadworny złośliwiec Hogwartu. —_ Ja-ja-ja nigdy! Ni-nigdy nie u profesora Snape'a!_

— Czyżby? — Blond brew poszybowała w górę.

— _Biedny Irytek! Niczego dzisiaj nie widział, nie słyszał, nawet nie był w pobliżu lochów!_

* * *

Draco leżał na swoim pełnowymiarowym łóżku z rękoma skrzyżowanymi z tyłu głowy. To był ciężki dzień, po którym nastąpił pełen wrażeń wieczór. Gdy tylko przeszedł przez pokój wspólny, szybko umieścił Teodorę w zlewie i wezwał zaufanego skrzata. Zaowocowało to odpowiednio dużym terrarium, przystosowanym do magicznych ropuch i zdechłymi muchami, które natychmiastowo zostały skonsumowane. Postanowił zostawić zwierze w łazience, w końcu do jego pokoju czasem ktoś przychodził (niestety nie w tych przyjemnych celach), a on wolał zachować swojego nowego pupilka w tajemnicy.

Poruszył nogami, a satynowa pościel delikatnie ześlizgnęła się po jego skórze. Mmm. Odkąd, z racji bycia prefektem, dostał własną kwaterę (oczywiście tylko w Slytherynie obowiązywały takie standardy), sypiał nago. Wcześniej po prostu nie miał ochoty przysporzyć nikogo o zawał, pomimo iż, tak naprawdę, spodziewał się innej, bardziej entuzjastycznej reakcji. Przesunął dłonią po gładkiej satynie. Tak, uwielbiał to uczucie. Jego zmysł dotyku był bardzo wyczulony, a niektóre tkaniny, powierzchnie, czy... skóry, powodowały u niego przyjemne dreszcze. Już od małego kochał miętosić materiały, które krawcowa jego matki przynosiła do dworu.

Niestety, nawet najlepsza satyna nie mogła równać się z uczuciem, które towarzyszy, gdy o jedno nagie ciało ociera się drugie. A jego za-duże-dla-jednej-osoby łóżko dawno nie miało gościa. W porównaniu z poprzednim rokiem, gdy Marcus Belby sypiał u niego od czasu do czasu, w tym panowała posucha. A jeżeli Draco miał być szczery, to ostatnio romansował tylko z własną ręką. Nie żeby ta nie doprowadzała go do szczęśliwego zakończenia, ale… Właśnie to „ale" przyczyniło się do szybkiej akcji w składziku na miotły z MacMillanem. Niezłe obciąganko, ale nic poza tym. Czytaj: Draco nie zamierzał tego powtarzać. Miał wrażenie, że wraz z ukończeniem Hogwartu przez Marcusa, zakończyło się jego życie erotyczne. Smutne. A nawet żałosne.

Jednak Malfoy przeczuwał zmianę na lepsze.

Miał pewien plan i „zakładnika" w łazience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział II**

Croissant, posmarowany warstwą masła oraz miodu, jak zwykle był wyśmienity. Kawa – świeżo parzona i bez zbędnych dodatków, jak zwykle, okazała się być najlepszej jakości. Popijanie słodkiej bułki gorzkim napojem było – jak zwykle – ucztą smaków. Jednakże konsumpcja tych dóbr na sobotnim śniadaniu była dla Draco czymś dość nie-zwykłym. W weekendy przeważnie sypiał do południa i załapywał się dopiero na obiad. Dzisiaj jednak wygramolił się z łóżka wcześniej, ryzykując worki pod oczami. Było to sporym poświęceniem.

Jadł i pił swój Standardowy Zestaw Śniadaniowy, powstrzymując się od ciągłego ziewania (to bardzo niekulturalne), przy okazji będąc niezadowolonym. Żeby nie powiedzieć: wkurwionym. Przecież nie po to wstawał o siódmej rano (w sobotę!), żeby teraz prychać na żrącego jak świnia Weasleya. Czy też słuchać przynudzającego Zabiniego. Czy czuć na sobie przeszywający wzrok wciąż obrażonej Pansy. Czy też…

Gdzie, do cholery, był Longbottom?

„Nigdzie nie mogę jej znaleźć, Hermiono." Niebieskie oczy zaszkliłyby się, przypominając taflę jeziora. Draco zatrzymał się w swoich myślach. Pomijając ich tandetny wydźwięk; skąd w ogóle wiedział jakiego koloru były tęczówki Gryfona? Ech. Oszukiwałby sam siebie, gdyby stwierdził, że nie pamięta dnia, w którym zwrócił na nie uwagę. Trzeci rok i ten żałosny Bogin. I Riddikulus. I Snape z torebką. I ten szczery uśmiech, który sięgnął radośnie migoczących oczu. Naprawdę ładnych oczu. Malfoy poczuł ścisk w żołądku. Miał deja vu, ale jeżeli wtedy mógł zignorować tę dziwną reakcję, teraz też tak zrobi. „Szukałem jej wszędzie." Neville nie tknąłby jedzenia, które podsuwałaby mu Granger. „A jak coś się jej stało?" Ciągle martwiłby się o Teodorę. Jeżeli tak bardzo przejmował się ropuchą, jak troszczyłby się o los bliskiej mu osoby? Draco ponownie starał się zignorować, tym razem całkowicie nieprzyjemne, uczucie w okolicy brzucha. Longbottom miałby głęboko w poważaniu, gdyby to on zaginął. Co innego taki żałosny Potty… Prychnął.

— Draco? — Pansy podążyła za wzrokiem przyjaciela. — Potter i Weasley coś ci zrobili? Pomóc ci się zemścić?

— Co?

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

— Odleciałeś, a że cały czas patrzysz w ich stronę, pomyślałam, że coś się stało.

Stało się, stało. Miał obserwować Longbottoma, a nie tych dwóch typków. Ale Pansy o tym nie wiedziała.

— A ty się do mnie odzywasz? — podrażnił ją, aby zmienić temat.

Machnęła ręką.

— A dlaczego nie? — zapytała. — Oj, no dobra, byłam zła, bo chciałam zaplusować u Snape'a. Wiesz, był wkurzony za ten incydent na zielarstwie. No, ale w sumie, gdyby nie Longbottom to pewnie wysadziłabym połowę szklarni… — Skrzywiła się. — Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że bulwy potrafią być wybuchowe?

Pansy już mu się wcześniej żaliła, ale wtedy nie wspominała o żadnej pomocy.

— Longbottom? — zaciekawił się Malfoy.

— Taa, ten osioł jest naprawdę dobry. Cóż, chyba nie można być we wszystkim beznadziejnym. — Zaśmiała się.

* * *

Terrarium zajmowało sporą część jego łazienki, ale Draco musiał przyznać, że prezentowało się całkiem nieźle. Oczywiście, w odpowiednio urządzonym salonie wyglądałoby o wiele lepiej, ale w tym momencie to nie miało znaczenia. Ważnym było, że Teodora zdawała się być zadowolona z nowego miejsca zamieszkania, a Eddy, skrzat domowy, dbał o czystość jej lokum i pożywienie. Zdrowie ropuchy było istotne, w końcu była jego kartą przetargową. Asem w rękawie. Koronnym argumentem. Zniczem w ręku. Itepe. Itede.

Zsunął spodnie do kolan i usiadł na muszli klozetowej. Czuł się odrobinę skrępowany, załatwiając się w „towarzystwie", ale z drugiej strony, mieszkające w dormitorium zwierzę, musiało już widzieć wiele. A Draco zdecydowanie nie miał się czego wstydzić. Spłukał wodę i machnął różdżką, mamrocząc słowa zaklęcia odświeżającego powietrze. Umył starannie ręce. Zawsze otrząsał się, gdy widział jak jego koledzy omijają ten punkt higieny osobistej.

— Longbottoma nie było dzisiaj na śniadaniu — powiedział, przykucając przy terrarium. — Chyba napiszemy mu jakąś notkę, co ty na to? — Teodora mu nie odpowiedziała (to ci niespodzianka), ale jej zdanie i tak nie miałoby znaczenia.

W koszu na śmieci leżał już spory stosik zgniecionych kartek, a kolejna leżała na biurku. Nad pergaminem unosiło się samozapisujące pióro, czekające na instrukcje.

— Dobra. — Draco przechadzał się po pokoju. — Będzie krótko, zwięźle i na temat. — Zdecydował. — Pisz: „Mam twoją ropuchę – postaw kropkę – żyje – kropka – ma się dobrze – kropka – teraz pod spodem – PS – kropka – nikomu o tym nie mów – kropka". — Wziął liścik do ręki. Doskonale. Niczego oprócz tego, że Teodora nie kopnęła w kalendarz i ktoś ją „miał", nie ujawniała. Na dalsze informacje przyjdzie czas. Złożył pergamin na pół i wsadził do szuflady. Wyśle go wieczorem.

Do obiadu pozostało jeszcze około godziny. Przez ten czas mógłby rozrysować Pas Oriona na astrologię, ale wolał udać się do biblioteki. Chciał wypożyczyć jakąś książkę o płazach i gadach, choć interesowały go głównie te pierwsze. Nawet jeżeli ktoś przyłapie go z taką lekturą w ręku, nie zdziwi się – w końcu Malfoy nadal uczęszczał na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Gdy tego półgłówka Hagrida zastąpił profesor Hunter, zajęcia stały się interesujące i całkowicie bezpieczne. Draco je polubił.

W pokoju wspólnym mignął mu Crabbe grający z Goylem w gargułki i Nott czytający coś przy kominku. Pansy prawdopodobnie urządzała sobie „pięć minut dla urody", w których Draconowi zdarzało się uczestniczyć. Czuł się wtedy jak rasowa ciota, którą w gruncie rzeczy był, jednak gdyby ktoś inny go tak nazwał… Może do Azkabanu by za ten czyn nie trafił, ale delikwent z pewnością trzymałby następnym razem gębę na kłódkę.

— A ci czego tu chcą? Jest weekend, Gryfoni powinni być wtedy w lochach zakazani. — Draco usłyszał marudzenie młodszego Ślizgona, mentalnie się z nim zgodził i spojrzał przed siebie.

Nie może być: Longbottom! Niestety szedł z Potterem.

Zbliżali się. Draco przesunął się bliżej ściany, tak aby nie zwrócili na niego uwagi. Potter zdawał się cały czas mówić coś do Longbottoma, a ten wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak Malfoy to sobie wyobrażał na śniadaniu – był wyraźnie zmartwiony. Być tak zatroskanym o ropuchę! Ciężko było mu to przyznać, ale to naprawdę było… urocze.

— Nie martw się, Nev — _Nev?_ — Znajdziemy ją. — _Ha! Chyba jednak nie, Potter._

Minęli go, a Draco, zgodnie z planem, pozostał niezauważony. Trzymając się na odległość kilku kroków ruszył za Gryfonami.

— Wiesz, w lochach panuje spora wilgotność. — _No co ty nie powiesz?_ — Więc możliwie, że Teodora sobie gdzieś tu siedzi. — _Siedzi to sobie u mnie i na pewno jej się tam podoba._

Skręcili w kolejny korytarz, który niestety okazał się być pusty, dlatego Draco musiał schować się za rogiem i poczekać na rozwój sytuacji.

— Teodoro? — Longbottom w końcu się odezwał. — Nie wybaczę sobie jeżeli coś jej się stało! Jak mogłem źle nałożyć tę przykrywkę na terrarium… jestem taki beznadziejny. Idiota!

Potter zatrzymał się i zbliżył do Neville'a na podejrzaną, przynajmniej dla Malfoya, odległość.

— Nie jesteś. Nie mów tak… — Jego ręce wylądowały na roztrzęsionym towarzyszu. To było jeszcze bardziej dziwne. — Zobaczysz, Nev, znajdziemy ją. Wiesz, zawsze lubiła urządzać sobie wycieczki… — _Dobra, Potter, wystarczy tego macania!_ — …ale zawsze znajdowała się cała i zdrowa, nie?

— No wiem, ale…

— Żadne, ale… Neville, ja… — _Co on wyprawia? O kur… Potter to pieprzony homoś! On chce go, on chce go… Po moim, cholernym, trupie!_

Draco wystrzelił jak z procy i wpadł z impetem między dwójkę z Gryffindoru. Oczywiście, głównie celował w Pottera.

— Co ty wyprawiasz, Malfoy?! Oszalałeś?!— Wydarł się czerwony na twarzy Harry, ledwo co utrzymując się na nogach.

Ale Ślizgon miał gdzieś jego stan, spojrzał na Longbottoma, który był zmieszany, ale, całe szczęście, nie zorientował się w zamiarach Złotego (_pfff, chyba tęczowego_) Chłopca.

— Masz zamiar chociaż przeprosić?

— Spieszyłem się i nie zauważyłem, że ktoś tu stał.

— Bo w to uwierzę.

— No to uwierz, Potter. W tej części lochów mało kto o tej godzinie chodzi… — Draco wciąż kątem oka obserwował, teraz nerwowo rozglądającego się, Neville'a. — A obecność Gryfonów to już w ogóle anomalia. Jako prefekt, chciałbym wiedzieć, co tu robisz, Potter?

— Jest popołudnie, Malfoy. Nic ci do tego.

— Zgubiłem moja ropuchę, Harry pomaga mi jej szukać — wtrącił Longbottom.

— Nie musisz mu się tłumaczyć, Neville! — wojowniczo wypalił Harry.

— Rozumiem. — Draco zignorował Pottera. — W takim razie, jako prefekt Slytherynu, jestem zobowiązany ci pomóc… Neville. — _Udław się tym, Potter._ — A ty, Potter, możesz odejść.

— CO?! — _Gówno, Potty, gówno._ — Nie ma mowy!

— Nie ma mowy, co, panie Potter?

Cała trójka natychmiast zamilkła, no może oprócz Longbottoma, który wydał z siebie przestraszone jęknięcie.

Był powód, dla którego ten korytarz był tak mało uczęszczany, a mianowicie – gabinet Snape'a. I sam Snape, rzecz jasna.

— Profesorze, Malfoy wpadł na nas z premedytacją! — Potter żywiołowo gestykulował.

— Panie Malfoy?

— Muszę przyznać, profesorze, że przypadkowo wszedłem w Pottera.

— Też mi przypadek!

— Uspokój się, Potter — nakazał profesor.

— Eeem…

— Ma pan, panie Longbottom, coś do powiedzenia?

— Yy, tak. Ha-Harry pomagał mi szukać Teodory, to znaczy, mojej ropuchy. T- to moja wina, profesorze — przyznał ze skruchą w głosie.

— Ach, tak, słynna ropucha. Nie byłoby z nią teraz kłopotu, gdyby nie panna Granger — zakpił w swoim stylu Snape.

Draco zalała fala złości. Naprawdę, to było wredne. Nawet jak na głowę domu Slytheryna.

— Profesorze? — Wziął jego uwagę na siebie. — Pomogę w poszukiwaniach Teo, ekhm, ropuchy. Ale myślę, że Potter nie jest do tego potrzebny.

Snape skinął, na co Draco złośliwie uśmiechnął się do bardzo wnerwionego Pottera.

— To będzie minus pięć punktów, panie Potter, za zakłócanie spokoju. A teraz proszę ze mną, szlaban do obiadu się panu przyda, tak na… ochłonięcie. — Teraz Ślizgon w ogóle nie przejął się złośliwością profesora.

Bliznowaty spiorunował wzrokiem Malfoya i poszedł ze Snapem.

— No to szukajmy tej zguby.

— Dzięki… Draco.

Podziękowania nie zabrzmiały zbyt pewnie, ale Draco nie mógł się temu dziwić. Nie skomentował tego, za to odwrócił się i uśmiechnął, czego Neville wyraźnie się nie spodziewał. Biedaczek się zmieszał.

Przeszukiwali zakamarki lochów w ciszy, tylko od czasu do czasu szepcząc „Lumos", czy też nawołując „Teodoro!". Malfoy musiał rozgrywać to na spokojnie. Czuł się odrobinę głupio, udając, że szuka ropuchy, która znajdowała się w jego łazience, ale cel uświęca środki. W końcu Neville rzucił Tempusa.

— Już zaczął się obiad! — Zaniepokoił się. — Przepraszam, powinieneś już iść.

— Masz rację, już musimy iść, ale spokojnie, zdążymy się jeszcze załapać na coś ciepłego.

— Nie, ja muszę…

— Nie ma sensu dalej szukać, jak jest się głodnym. Chodź, idziemy.

I poszli, a widok miny Pottera, który zauważył ich razem wchodzących do Wielkiej Sali, był bezcenny.

* * *

Około godziny dwudziestej pierwszej na łóżku, przy którym stała donica z Mimbulus mimbletonia, znalazł się krótki list.

_Mam twoją ropuchę. Żyje. Ma się dobrze._

_PS. Nikomu o tym nie mów._

Krótko, zwięźle i na temat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział III**

Coś było nie tak. Przecież niedawno rozpoczął się rok szkolny – Draco nie powinien siedzieć przy XIV-wiecznym stole z kamiennym blatem, tylko przy tym z drewna, długim na kilka metrów. Talerz, postawiony przed nim, nie powinien być chińską porcelaną, tylko zwykłą ceramiką. A sztućce… w sumie, te w Hogwarcie również były ze szczerego srebra. Jednak nie zmieniło to faktu, że Malfoy już zorientował się, że wcale nie znajdował się w zamku, tylko w domu, jadalni posiadłości Malfoyów. Dziwne.

Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na prawo, tam zawsze siedział jego ojciec i to jego właśnie ujrzał. Wstrzymał oddech. Twarz Lucjusza wyrażała głębokie rozczarowanie. Dlaczego? Co znowu Draco zrobił źle? Przecież nie był już małym chłopcem, zawodzącym swoją rodzinę. Nerwowo zarechotał.

Matka. Ona na pewno obdarzy go ciepłym spojrzeniem. Nigdy nie dawała mu odczuć, że jest bezużyteczny. Narcyza cicho zaszlochała: „Draco, mój biedny Draco". _Nie, mamo! Nie płacz, proszę, wszystko jest przecież ze mną dobrze!_

— Kanibal! — Co? Dlaczego na jego talerzu znalazła się pieczona ropucha, która mówi? W końcu, w procesie opiekania powinna zamilknąć na wieki, prawda? Poza tym, jego matka nienawidziła kuchni francuskiej pod tytułem „żabie udka" i Draco był przekonany, że inne płazy również nie odpowiadały jej kubkom smakowym.

— Kanibal! — Chórem zaśpiewały inne przyrządzone Teodory, które wstały z półmiska i, trzymając się za ręce, zaczęły wymachiwać odnogami w synchronizowanym tańcu. — Kanibal!

„Mamo! Tato!" chciał krzyczeć, ale z jego ust wychodził jedynie głośny rechot.

Głośne… co?!

Przerażony obejrzał swoje ręce, a raczej ciemno-zielone-coś-z-błonami-pomiędzy-palcami. Nie. Nie. Nie. On nie mógł stać się gigantyczną ropuchą! Okej, jak był młodszy chciał być jak Spider-Man, bohater mugolskiego komiksu (który po kryjomu przeglądał z Pansy), ale Peter Parker nie zmienił się we włochatego pająka, tylko miał pajęczy zmysł i wspaniałe, ludzkie mięśnie brzucha… Ten mugol był kozackim człowiekiem-pająkiem, a nie żałosnym człowiekiem-ropuchą! I, w ogóle, jakie moce mógł Draco posiąść? Długi, lepiący się język? Oddychanie przez skórę? Choć tyle z tego dobrego, że może Longbottom go przygarnie…

To był bardzo surrealistyczny sen, którego obraz zaczął się ściemniać, a umysł budzić do rzeczywistości.

* * *

Neville ziewnął, nie przejmując się zakrywaniem ust dłonią. Babcia skarciłaby go za to, ale czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal. No i przecież wciąż leżał na łóżku, nie znajdując się w niczyim towarzystwie… Napływające ciepło zaczerwieniło pełne policzki, ale chłopak szybko odegnał dziwne myśli – wszak to nic nowego, że spał sam. Choć akurat tej nocy raczej nie obejmował się z Morfeuszem… Stop, Neville, stop niezdrowym skojarzeniom! A wszystko przez kawałek pergaminu. _Tylko mnie coś takiego mogło spotkać_, pomyślał gorzko. _Tylko mi ktoś mógłby uprowadzić zwierzę i szantażować._ Bo choć oprawca nie wspomniał o żadnym okupie, to Longbottom był przekonany, ze było to kwestią czasu.

— Neville, stary, idziesz na śniadanie?

Ten szybko schował zapisaną kartkę pod kołdrę. — Nie, Seamus, nie idę! — Nie był głodny, tylko zmęczony. Te kilka zdań listu nie dawały mu spokoju. Był pewien, że już gdzieś widział to pismo.

— Matko, stary, słyszysz siebie? Słyszysz? To jest żałosne, a ja przewracam oczami. — Seamus zatrzymał się, aby ostentacyjnie wykonać czynność. — Teodora jak zwykle sama się znajdzie, a ty jak zawsze zamartwiasz się jak jakaś mała dziewczynka.

— Nie jestem głodny, Seamus. — Wiedział, że zachowywał się jak obrażony na cały świat, ale w tej sytuacji miał do tego prawo. Finnigan powinien dać mu święty spokój.

— Jaaasne — Irlandczyk kąśliwie przeciągnął stwierdzenie. — Ale jak tam chcesz, ja idę.

Gdy Neville usłyszał zamykające się drzwi, odczekał chwilę i ponownie wyciągnął list, który wymagał analizy. Skąd znał to pismo? Musiał niejednokrotnie się z nim spotkać. Hmm, zastanówmy się. Często uczył się z notatek Hermiony, ale przyjaciółka zawijała litery w bardzo charakterystyczny sposób, podczas gdy charakter pisma autora notatki był raczej prosty. Wszyscy jego współlokatorzy kaleczyli sztukę kaligrafii niemiłosiernie – ich też musiał wykluczyć. A więc, kto mu jeszcze został? W sumie, sposób pisania Snape'a też znał bardzo dobrze, pomimo iż, dzięki Godrykowi, nie miał już z nim do czynienia. Westchnął. Nie był aż taki głupi, żeby podejrzewać któregokolwiek z nauczycieli, nawet jego bogina z trzeciego roku.

Myśl, Neville, myśl.

Bardzo czytelne, nieskomplikowane litery, które układały się w słowa, wyglądające jak pisane od linijki. Podobnie jak notatki z historii magii, które bliźniakom udało się skopiować od Percy'ego, żeby później nimi handlować... Zaraz, skopiować? Matko jedyna, jak Neville czasem nienawidził swojego zapominalstwa! Oczywiście, że trzymał przed sobą list napisany przez samozapisujące pióro! Jęknął. Nie przespał przez to nocy, a odpowiedź była tak oczywista. Przecież nikt nie zaryzykowałby odkrycia tożsamości poprzez charakter pisma. Wstał z łóżka, ostatni raz spojrzał na przeklęty pergamin i schował go do kufra. Potrzebował zimnego prysznica. Natychmiast.

Gdy chłodny strumień dostatecznie go otrzeźwił, Longbottom odkręcił czerwony kurek i chwycił za kostkę mydła miodowo-migdałowego. Dokładnie namydlił ciało, a jednemu, szczególnemu miejscu poświęcił więcej uwagi niż całej reszcie. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze: tutaj już nie chodziło o mycie.

Neville sapnął, gdy zacisnął dłoń wzdłuż twardniejącego penisa. Już dawno przekonał się, że masturbacja wcale nie powodowała wyrastania wilkołaczych włosów na rękach, ani nie zsyłała gromów od Merlina. Babcia Augusta najzwyczajniej w świecie go okłamała, podczas wykładu o zachowaniu prawdziwego gentelmana. _Przykro mi babciu, jestem już dorosły i żaden ze mnie gentelman._ Longbottom skrzywił się; myślenie o seniorce podczas próby zrobienia sobie dobrze, sprawiało, że robiło mu się zupełnie odwrotnie. Oparł się lewą ręką o ścianę, ciepła woda ściekała mu po plecach, natomiast prawą zaczął mocniej pieścić członka. W górę i w dół. Oddychał coraz ciężej, a krew z mózgu spływała mu wprost do punktu strategicznego nastoletnich chłopców. W górę i w dół. Właśnie wtedy jego żołądek postanowił wydać z siebie burczenie. No tak, w sumie nie zjadł śniadania. Dobrze, że w szafce zostało mu kilka owsianych ciastek Algiego. Gryfon stęknął; słodycze oraz jego wujek również nie były pożądanymi myślami. Odchylił głowę, by poczuć strumień wody na twarzy. Niedługo ich zespół quidditcha grał ze Ślizgonami. Taaak. Zawodnicy na miotłach byli całkiem niezłym materiałem do wizualizacji. Kilka ostrzejszych ruchów i ciepła sperma, dowód złych manier, spłynęła wraz z wodą do kanałów. Szkoda, że z nimi nie odpłynęły jego zmartwienia. Ech.

* * *

Draco siedział w fotelu i studiował książkę „Merlinie, mam ropuchę! Poradnik Andrew Cooka dla młodych właścicieli tychże fascynujących zwierząt.". Musiał przyznać, że autor był prawdziwym pasjonatem i, co najważniejsze, zawarł w poradniku przydatne informacje. Ślizgon odnotował na przykład, że każda magiczna ropucha w czasie choroby przybierała czerwony odcień, po czym z dumą stwierdził, że Teodora była zdrowiusieńka. Natomiast, gdy przeszedł do rozdziału o terrariach, mógł tylko i wyłącznie docenić pracę Eddyiego – lokum ropuchy było nawet większe niż wymagał tego pan Cook. Draco uśmiechnął się, biorąc cząstkę mandarynki do ust. Owoc ten również otrzymał od skrzata. Wiedział, że jego życie bez tych stworzeń byłoby o wiele gorsze i za cholerę by z nich nie zrezygnował. Ba, w razie co, chętnie przyjmie pod swoją „niewolę" każdego uwolnionego przez Granger skrzata domowego.

Lekturę przerwało mu głośne pukanie, odłożył więc książkę na biurko i poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

— Cześć, wstałeś? — To był Greg. A konkretniej: Gregory z podręcznikiem astronomii i miną na zbitego szczeniaka.

Draco westchnął.

— Cześć, wejdź.

— A więc… — zaczął powoli Goyle, na co Malfoy przewrócił oczami.

— Tak, pomogę ci z zadaniem do Sinistry.

— Dzięki, Draco. Wiesz, że jesteś najlepszy, nie?

— Wiem. — Wyszczerzył się, na co jego kolega zachichotał. — Aczkolwiek, dlaczego nadal chodzisz na te zajęcia, to ja nie wiem.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. — Matka — krótko odpowiedział. No tak, pani Goyle pisała horoskopy do Proroka, dlatego zmusiła syna do kontynuowania zarówno astronomii, jak i wróżbiarstwa. Malfoy, całe szczęście, już nie musiał chodzić do klasy tej wariatki, Trelawney.

— Ominął cię pudding chlebowy — wypalił pałkarz drużyny Slytherynu.

— Co?

— No, na śniadaniu był, przepyszny zresztą. — Greg na samo wspomnienie oblizał usta. — Tylko musiałem zakosić brytfannę drugorocznym, bo nasz przydział, Vincent z Blaisem pożarli, zanim nalałem sobie herbaty.

— Prosiaki — żartobliwie skomentował Malfoy.

— No dokładnie!

Draco chciał pójść na śniadanie, naprawdę. Jednak dźwięk budzika o tak barbarzyńskiej godzinie nie był w stanie wyrzucić go z łóżka – w amoku wyłączył go i poszedł spać dalej. Zaowocowało to kuriozalnym snem oraz, co już wiadomo, opuszczeniem porannego posiłku. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu, Malfoy stwierdził, że może i dobrze się stało. Przez pzypadek mógłby dać się złapać Neville'owi na przyglądaniu… jeżeli Gryfon w ogóle dotarł do Wielkiej Sali. Musi się jakoś tego dowiedzieć.

— Weź sobie krzesło i siadaj przy biurku, Greg. Sam jeszcze nie rozrysowałem tego pasu, więc zrobimy to razem. — Choć wiedział, że stwierdzenie „razem" tak naprawdę oznaczało „zrobię sam dwa arkusze". Jego kolega był w tym, za przeproszeniem, do dupy. Draco nie musiał znać się na wróżbiarstwie, żeby wiedzieć, że wszystkie gwiazdy na niebie mówiły jasno: Prędzej wszystkie jednocześnie zgaśniemy, niż Gregory Goyle zda OWTM z astronomii. — Coś jeszcze działo się z rana? — Nie mógł zapytać wprost o Longbottoma. Greg mógł nie być tak podejrzliwy jak Pansy, ale nawet dla niego byłoby to dziwne. W końcu, dlaczego Malfoy miałby wypytywać o tego konkretnego Gryfona?

— Raczej nic… — Rosły chłopak usiadł przy Draconie. — Choć Pansy coś gadała, że Potter łypał groźnie na Snape'a. — Draco parsknął w myślach. Tak, Parkinson, szpieg szoguna, wszystko zauważy. — Ale stwierdziliśmy, że to pewnie przez ten szlaban, co dostał za darcie papy w lochach.

— Pewnie tak. Był wtedy z Longbottomem… — _Złap się na haczyk Greg, no dalej._

— A wiesz, że chyba go nie było na śniadaniu? — O tak, przynęta okazała być się skuteczna. Niczym dobra pinka na ryby. — Pewnie opłakuje w łóżku tę swoją ropuchę. — Roześmiał się. — Moja biedna ropuszka. Chlip, chlip. — Przedrzeźniał wrednie Gryfona.

Malfoy zmusił się do uśmiechu i zakończył temat. Dowiedział się wszystkiego, czego chciał. Zamierzał teraz jak najszybciej wykonać zadanie do profesor Sinistry, aby później zastanowić się nad dalszym poczynaniem w związku z Teodorą, a raczej jej właścicielem.

* * *

Był wtorkowy wieczór, kiedy Neville po kryjomu udawał się do lochów. Gdyby mógł pożyczyć od Harry'ego pelerynę niewidkę i mapę huncwotów, byłoby to o wiele łatwiejsze. Pech chciał, że wywołałoby to niewygodne pytania. Na takowe nie mógłby szczerze odpowiedzieć.

_Spotkajmy się dziś o 23:30. W zaznaczonym miejscu, w wiadomo jakiej sprawie. Hasło to __B__ufo __magicae__._

Gdy przez całą niedzielę i poniedziałek Longbottom nie otrzymał żadnej wiadomości od anonima, pomyślał, że został ofiarą niesmacznego żartu, a Teodora (cała i zdrowa) nadal samotnie voyage'uje. Niestety, wyglądało na to, że naprawdę była więźniem jakiegoś terrorysty. Bo jak inaczej nazwać kogoś tak bezdusznego? Żeby przetrzymywać niewinne zwierzę dla okupu! Okropieństwo.

Upewniwszy się, że nikogo nie było na korytarzu, Neville rzucił słabe Lumos, aby jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się dołączonej do listu mapie. Dopiero w tamtym momencie zaczął się naprawdę denerwować. Może jednak powinien komuś o tym powiedzieć? Tylko, że to wszczęłoby alarm i sprawca mógłby się pozbyć dowodów. Czytaj: Teodory. A Neville nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że jego ropusze mogłoby się coś stać. Poza tym, był siódmoklasistą, dorosłym czarodziejem i musiał zacząć samemu sobie radzić.

Stanął przed drzwiami, które, według rozrysowanego planu, prowadziły do autora listu. Nabrał powietrza w płuca i powoli je wypuścił. Uspokój się, Neville, bądź twardy.

— _B__ufo __magicae_ — wyszeptał, a drzwi magicznie się otworzyły.

Teraz nie było już odwrotu. Wszedł do klasy z różdżką w ręku i Expelliarmusem na języku. Ku jego uldze, żadna klątwa go nie przywitała. Zrobiły to za to plecy zakapturzonej postaci, a Neville'owi od razu rzuciły się w oczy zielone wykończenia szaty. _Oczywiście, jakiś wredny wąż_, pomyślał gniewnie. Nerwowo jęknął, gdy drzwi się zatrzasnęły.

Tajemnicza postać ściągnęła kaptur.

— A więc przyszedłeś. — Neville znał ten głos. Znał te blond włosy. Znał to spojrzenie. A przede wszystkim…

Znał Draco Malfoya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział IV**

Draco obserwował jak złość Longbottoma przeradza się w zaskoczenie.

— Draco? — Mięsiste usta pozostały otwarte po przeciągnięciu ostatniej sylaby.

Malfoy założył ręce za plecy i podszedł w stronę chłopaka, który wyglądał niczym karp.

— Jak widzę mój list dotarł do ciebie — stwierdził.

Ale Neville go nie słuchał, pogrążony we własnym potoku słów.

— Znalazłeś Teodorę? Gdzie się znowu szwendała? Och, nie dostanie ani jednej ważki świecidupki przez następny miesiąc! — Energicznie pokiwał głową. — Ale wiesz co? Nie musiałeś się fatygować osobiście, tylko dać Teodorę Hermionie albo Ronowi, przynieśliby ją do Wieży…

Draco nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Po tym wszystkim, do czego się dopuścił, mógł zrobić z siebie bohatera. Pieprzonego (księcia) Gryfona w (srebrnej) złotej zbroi dosiadającego (konia) hipogryfa. Tylko, że zamiast ratować niewiastę z opresji smoka, odda ropuchę Longbottomowi.

— Tak, znalazłem twoje zwierzę — ostrożnie oznajmił.

Gryfon otrząsnął się, a na jego twarzy pojawił się niczego niepodejrzewający uśmiech.

— Super, to gdzie jest? — rozglądnął się.

Tylko co z tego, że Draco usłyszy „dziękuję"? Że Neville obdarzy go promienistym uśmiechem, a następnie może podaruje mu bukiet kwiatów? Później i tak wszystko wróci do normy. Normy, w której dla Longbottoma istnieją tylko jego gryfońscy przyjaciele i ta świrnięta Pomyluna z Ravenclawu. A przecież nie o to Draconowi chodziło. Prawdę mówiąc, sam nie do końca wiedział, czego tak naprawdę chciał. W głowie tliły mu się pewne obrazy, ale przecież… Matko, ten stojący przed nim chłopak nie potrafiłby pewnie nazwać tego, co robili w głowie Malfoya.

— Hmm, jest w bezpiecznym miejscu, tak jak prawiła moja notatka dla ciebie… — Na twarzy o nieskazitelnej cerze zagościł iście ślizgoński grymas. — Longbottom.

— Czy to jakieś żarty? Jeżeli tak, to możesz sobie darować. — Neville odwrócił się z impetem, kierując się ku wyjściu.

— E, e, e — zacmokał Malfoy. — Chyba nie chcesz, by nasza droga Teodora skończyła jako pożywienie dla pupilka Slytherynu?

Temperatura w pomieszczeniu zdawała się spaść o kilkanaście stopni.

— Pu-pupilka? — zapytał nerwowo Neville, trzymając rękę na klamce.

— Owszem, pu-pupilka py-pytona ro-ropuchojada.

Gryfon ponownie spojrzał na Malfoya i będąc wyraźnie rozjuszonym, syknął: — Bardzo śmieszne.

— Jak śmiesznie to się uśmiechnij, nie do twarzy ci ze złością, Neville.

Longbottoma zamurowało, jednakże konsternacja nie była wstanie powstrzymać czerwieni zalewającej policzki**. **Draco nigdy nie widział tak spektakularnego zawstydzenia. Był ciekaw, czy skóra Neville'a była teraz tak gorąca, na jaką wyglądała…

— Fajnie, że znowu zachciało ci się strojenia żartów. Myślałem, że z tego wyrosłeś, ale Harry chyba ma jednak rację — zdołał wydusić z siebie Neville, zaciskając dłonie o materiał spodni.

_Potter gówno wie!_

— Oczywiście, jak nasz wybawiciel mógłby nie mieć racji? — spytał ironicznie. — Chowaj różdżkę i siadaj — gniewnie rozkazał.

— Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić! — W Neville'u odezwała się pewność siebie, którą zyskał na przestrzeni ostatnich lat. — _Alohomora._ — Zaklęcie nie przyniosło pożądanego efektu. — _Alohomora!_

—Chyba nie sądzisz, że tak podstawowy czar zadziała? — Oglądanie uroczej determinacji było całkiem zabawne, ale Draco nie wezwał Neville'a w celu zapewnienia sobie tego rodzaju rozrywki. — Skończysz wreszcie?

— Ja? — Longbottom został obdarzony spojrzeniem, które sarkastycznie mówiło „nie, ja". Zacisnął pięści. — Niech już cały Slytheryn wyjdzie z ukrycia i pośmiejemy się wszyscy razem.

Draco podszedł do przodu, naruszając osobistą przestrzeń drugiego nastolatka.

— Och, nie, to wszystko jest tylko dla mnie. — Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, palcem wskazującym dotykając klatkę piersiową. — Neville.

— C-co?

— Uważam, że jesteś bardzo słodki, wiesz? — Przejechał dłonią odrobinę w dół.

Neville wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.

— Je-jesteś… — wyjąkał.

— Oczywiście, że jestem. — Draco pochylił się, by wyszeptać: — Tak jak ty.

— Ja? — Przerażenie pojawiło się w oczach Gryfona. Super. Kolejny krypto-gej.— Nie!

— Ależ tak — powiedział, robiąc krok w tył. Nie chciał, żeby Longbottom rzeczywiście stracił przytomność. Nawet jeżeli reanimacja mugolską techniką usta-usta była kuszącą perspektywą…

_Nie. Myśl. O. Jego. Ustach._

— Cz-czego chcesz?

— Odrobiny… — ciężko mu było dobrać odpowiednie słowa — wdzięczności za to, że zająłem się Teodorą.

— W takim razie. — Neville wyprostował się. — Dziękuję.

Draco miał ochotę wywrócić oczami. Oczywiście. Podziękowania. Za chwilę zapewne Longbottom będzie starał przypomnieć sobie inkantacje transmutacji przedmiotu w różę.

— Wiesz… gdy ją znalazłem była cała czerwona… — Przeinaczona prawda zadziałała dokładnie tak, jak się tego spodziewał – Neville zbladł. — Ale dzięki mojej szybkiej interwencji jest już zdrowa.

— Okej… to… zapłacę za fatygę.

— Pieniądze? — prychnął Malfoy. — Serio? Czy ja nazywam się Weasley?

Neville przyjął obronną postawę. Ach ta Gryfońska lojalność względem domowników.

— Oczywiście, że nie! Ron ani Ginny nigdy nie dopuściliby się do czegoś takiego! Wszyscy Weasleyowie są dużo bardziej wartościowszymi ludźmi od ciebie!

„_Jestem wart tyle, co tuzin takich jak ty, Malfoy_" wspomnienie z pierwszego roku nie było miłe, dlatego Draco wyrwał się z zadumy i ostentacyjnie westchnął.

— Oj, dobrze, dobrze. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że nie interesują mnie pieniądze.

— A więc co? A zresztą, bardzo prosto mogę skończyć ten cyrk idąc… idąc nawet do… do Snape'a. — Chłopak odniósł małe zwycięstwo wymawiając nazwisko profesora bez zająknięcia się.

Malfoy zastanawiał się, czy powinien mu zaklaskać.

— Dobrze wiedzieć, zdążę pozbyć się… dowodów. — Przed oczami pojawiła mu się ropucha, która wysłuchiwała go, nigdy nie krytykując, niczego nie oczekując. Wiedział, że nie byłby wstanie jej skrzywdzić, ale musiał zachować pozory.

— Ty… — Neville nie wierzył, że znowu dał się wpakować w jakąś pokręconą intrygę. Chyba już za długo jego szkolne życie było w miarę normalne. — Merlinie, powiedz po prostu o co ci chodzi.

— Tak też zrobię, ale najpierw — wskazał na przygotowane miejsca przy biurku. — Usiądźmy.

— Nie.

Draco chrząknął.

— Chcesz stać jaki taki ciołek?

— Do rzeczy.

— Nie wydaje ci się, że…

— Do rzeczy!

— Dobrze! — Dlaczego Longbottom musiał utrudniać sprawę? To go naprawdę wytrąciło z równowagi. Zirytowany, wyciągnął z kieszeni pergamin. — Podpisz to, a dostaniesz z powrotem tego cholernego płaza!

Neville zamrugał ze zdziwienia, aby podejrzliwie zmrużyć oczy. Podszedł do machającego niecierpliwie ręką Malfoya i wziął od niego tajemniczą kartkę. Zaczął czytać.

— Co… — Poczerwieniał na twarzy. — Okej, wiesz co? Jak chcesz, to możesz wszystkim rozgadać jakim… jakim pedałem jest Longbottom! Mam to gdzieś, nie dam się szantażować! — Za tak obsceniczne słownictwo babcia Augusta z pewnością wyszorowałaby mu buzię szarym mydłem.

— Jeżeli tak siebie nazywasz, to proszę bardzo, ale ja sobie wypraszam — powiedział zimnym tonem Ślizgon.

Wyraźnie zakłopotany Neville zaczął przyglądać się własnym butom, które według Malfoya były zbrodnią przeciw modzie. Brudne, szare tenisówki, serio?

— Nie o to mi chodziło… no wiesz… p-po prostu… — Przełknął. — Przepraszam.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

— Podpisz.

Neville jeszcze raz spojrzał na kartkę.

_Ja, Neville Longbottom zobowiązuję się uczestniczyć na spotkaniach wyznaczonych przez Draco Malfoya, które odbywać się będą raz w tygodniu w czasie wolnym od zajęć, szlabanów czy quidditcha._

— Malfoy, chcesz bym… co? Posprzątał ci w pokoju? Odrobił pracę domową? — Ostatni strzał nawet dla niego zabrzmiał nieprawdopodobnie.

— Pewnie, chcę byś się we mnie zwielosokował i uwarzył za mnie eliksir egzaminacyjny — sarkastycznie odpowiedział zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Gryfon zacisnął wargi.

— Neville, powiedz mi, czy to tak trudno uwierzyć, że pragnę spędzić z tobą czas i… — _skosztować te wargi i poczuć te wielkie dłonie na sobie_ — … porozmawiać?

— Tak, przepraszam, ale trudno — warknął w odpowiedzi.

— Ale właśnie to robimy, czyż nie?

— No… może.

— Widzisz? To nie takie straszne… A teraz podpisz zapłatę za uratowanie i zaopiekowanie się Teodorą, już i tak jest późno, a to Snape dzisiaj patroluje korytarze.

— Będę musiał po prostu przychodzić, tak? Nie jest tutaj napisane, ze będę musiał coś robić…

— Widzę, że trudno ci uwierzyć, że nie jest to żaden wielki ślizgoński plan destrukcji i chęci przejęcia panowania nad światem…

— Mam ku temu podstawy —wycedził Neville, po czym ciężko wypuścił powietrze. — Dobrze, ale najpierw Teodora. Chcę ją zobaczyć.

_Tak. Tak. Tak!_

— _Finite incantatem_. — Malfoy zamachnął się różdżką, a Longbottom ruszył z miejsca niczym najlepszy szukający, który właśnie dostrzegł złoty blask.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że dopiero, gdy usłyszał trzask drzwi, Draco zorientował się, że wstrzymywał oddech.

_Kurwa!_

Jednak kiedy się odwrócił z ulgą odkrył, że na biurku, obok pustego terrarium, znajdował się pergamin oraz użyte pióro.

_No tak, przecież Neville jest honorowym Gryfonem. Co ja się martwię?_

Z uśmieszkiem na ustach poszedł po zapieczętowaną umowę, wyraźnie nie spodziewając się zdania napisanego wielkimi literami:

_WAL SIĘ MALFOY._

Wygląda na to, że jednak nie wiedział jakim typem Gryfona był Neville Longbottom.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Wiem, że kolejne części nie pojawiają się zbyt często, ale walczę z niechętną do współpracy weną._

**Rozdział V**

„_Neville, nie możesz dać się tak traktować! Idź zgłoś zachowanie profesora Snape'a do McGonagall. Albo nawet do dyrektora! Nie mówię, że masz stawiać mu czoła jak Harry… wiesz, dosyć już punktów straciliśmy, ale nie zasługujesz na takie traktowanie – to profesor Snape zasługuje na reprymendę!"_

Neville przytaknął wtedy Hermionie, ale przez pięć lat horroru zwanego lekcjami eliksirów nie poskarżył się nikomu.

„_Chłopcze, starszych należy słuchać, ale czasem musisz się postawić Auguście, nie masz już pięciu lat! Jesteś mężczyzną, więc zachowuj się jak jeden!"_

Neville przytaknął wtedy wujkowi Algiemu, ale nigdy nie powiedział stanowczego „nie" swojej babce. Prawdopodobnie nigdy tego nie zrobi.

„_Stary, to że jakaś trzecioroczna płacze nad tobą, że nie umie napisać wypracowania z zielarstwa, nie znaczy, że masz pisać prace dla całego rocznika! Miej trochę aser… aser-coś-tam, jak to mówi Hermiona!"_

Neville przytaknął wtedy Ronowi, ale koniec końców wyprodukował czternaście wypracowań o pielęgnacji mandragor.

Więc, dlaczego nagle posłuchał swojego „_Nie daj z siebie zrobić idioty, Neville! Już wiele razy byłeś tanią rozrywka dla Ślizgonów_"? Dla świętego spokoju powinien podpisać tę przeklętą umowę Malfoya. Musiał przecież przyznać, że Draco odnalazł Teodorę i się nią odpowiednio zaopiekował, a za usługi się płaci.

Westchnął i powoli podniósł wzrok znad owsianki, szybko jednak powrócił do już wystygłego posiłku.

Malfoy wciąż wiercił go wzrokiem. Najgorsze było to, że nie wyglądał na wściekłego. On po prostu patrzył na Neville'a niemalże nieprzytomnie.

Przerażające.

W głowie Neville'a pojawiały się wizje zemsty, jaką Ślizgon mógł planować.

_Och, babciu, dlaczego takie pokręcone rzeczy muszą mi się przytrafiać?_

* * *

Pansy potrafiła być cierpliwa, z zimną krwią trzymać rękę na pulsie.

Dlatego też milczała, gdy zorientowała się, że ta obrzydliwa ropucha, która błąkała się po lochach, była Longbottoma i, że Draco wcale nie zaniósł jej tego wieczora do Snape'a. Wiedziała, że musiał mieć w tym jakiś interes. Podejrzewała nawet jaki.

Tak, już od dawna była świadoma tego, że nie zostanie panią Malfoy.

Prawdopodobnie dotarło to do niej, gdy dziesięć lat temu oglądali komiks z super mugolem-pająkiem. Draco był wtedy zafascynowany męskimi mięśniami brzucha w takim samym stopniu co Pansy.

— Draco.

Malfoy raczył spojrzeć na nią po godzinnej obserwacji płomienia w kominku.

— O co chodzi z Longbottomem? — zapytała dyskretnie.

Odpowiedzią były zaciśnięte usta i powrót do poprzedniej czynności.

— Draco — powtórzyła głośniej, zwracając uwagę innych Ślizgonów znajdujących się w pokoju wspólnym. — O co cho… — nie dokończyła, uśmiechając się, gdy Draco ostentacyjnie wstał z fotela.

— Idę do siebie — powiedział.

A Pansy wiedziała, że jest zaproszona.

* * *

Chłopcy z dormitorium siódmego roku Gryffindoru przyglądali się posępnie wyglądającej ropusze zza szklanego terrarium.

— A może to wcale nie jest Teodora, a jakiś szpieg?

— Jasne, Ron. Ropucha Neville'a jest czyjąś animagiczną formą — skomentował sarkastycznie Dean.

— Mówimy tu o Ślizgonach, to obślizgłe stworzenia. — Skrzywił się Weasley. — Bez urazy, kumplu.

Neville pokręcił głową.

— Ale może Ron dobrze kombinuje — zaczął Seamus. — Może ktoś ją przeklął albo nałożył jakieś zaklęcie tropiące.

— Taa, znajduje się w jej głowie i teraz na nas patrzy — zakpił Thomas. — Choć z tak posępnie wyglądającą miną nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby to była Parkinson.

Finnigan zaśmiał się.

— Co? — pisnął Ron. — My się tu przebieramy, co za zboczeniec chciałby nas podglądać!

— Nie martw się, Ron — wyszczerzył się Irlandczyk. — U ciebie nie ma na co patrzeć.

Oburzone prychnięcie Rona nie było wstanie zagłuszyć rechotu reszty nastolatków.

Neville ostatni raz przyjrzał się Teodorze i ze zrezygnowaniem odszedł od terrarium.

Kiedy udało mu się odzyskać ropuchę, wyglądała lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Jednak od tego czasu minęły trzy dni, w czasie których Teodora nie przełknęła nic. Nawet jej ulubionej ważki.

_Może Malfoy rzeczywiście rzucił na nią jakiś czar_ - pomyślał, siadając na łóżku - _I dlatego mnie jeszcze nie przeklął, bo już dokonał zemsty…_

— Nie słuchaj ich.

Spojrzał na uśmiechającego się nieśmiało Harry'ego.

— Gadają głupoty. — Potter usiadł obok niego, opierając się o łokcie. — Teodora na pewno najadła się w lochach na zapas i teraz po prostu nie jest głodna.

— Może masz rację — odpowiedział bez wiary w głosie.

— Ale dla pewności możemy ją zabrać do profesora Huntera, na pewno powie nam co jej dolega. Wiem, że już nie chodzisz na opiekę, ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że nawet Malfoy nie marudzi podczas zajęć. A dobrze wiemy jaki TO jest sukces pedagogiczny.

— Heh, t-tak.

Harry patrzył na skulone plecy, powstrzymując się przed ich pomasowaniem, wywrócił oczami, gdy zobaczył jak Seamus posyła w stronę Teodory środkowy palec „gdyby jednak Ślizgoni nas przez nią obserwowali". Podniósł się do pionu.

— Więc znalazłeś ją w lochach?

— H-hmm? Ach, tak… yyy… ktoś wysłał mi informacje, że widział ją w okolicach gabinetu Snape'a…

— Dziwne, że jej nie spotkałem. Tamtego wieczoru miałem tam szlaban za ten incydent z Malfoyem.

— Przepraszam, to była moja wina.

— Coś ty, to Malfoy był winny. No i Snape… — Potter zamilkł na chwilę. — Ale wracając do Teodory…

— Eee — Neville przełknął. — Pewnie dotarła tam później, to było już po ciszy nocnej… dlatego też straciłem dwadzieścia punktów, pamiętasz?

— No tak, to było później… — przytaknął Harry, marszcząc brwi.

* * *

Draco odrabiał w bibliotece zadanie z transmutacji, kiedy usłyszał swoje nazwisko wypowiedziane drżącym głosem. Neville stał obok i spoglądał w podłogę.

— Czego chcesz, Longbottom? — zapytała Pansy tonem, który w żadnym wypadku nie podobał się Draconowi. Nie lubił, gdy jego przyjaciółka wiedziała o sprawach, o których nie miał zamiaru jej mówić.

— Cicho, Pansy — powiedział. — O co chodzi, Longbottom?

— Um. Możemy porozmawiać?

Draco uniósł chłodno brew, choć w jego wnętrze się gotowało.

— Ach! — Parkinson włożyła zapisany pergamin w książkę. — Dokończę to u siebie, a wy sobie… — Ułożyła usta w perfidny uśmieszek. — Porozmawiajcie. — Odeszła od stolika.

Malfoy spiorunował dziewczynę wzrokiem, ale szybko przeniósł go na Gryfona.

— Więc? Czego chcesz? Zobaczyć jak się „walę"?

Neville nerwowo spojrzał na puste krzesło i zdecydował się na nim usiąść.

— Teodora już czwarty dzień nic nie je i się martwię, i chcę wiedzieć, czy ty…

— Ja co? — syknął Draco. — Czy coś jej zrobiłem? To sugerujesz?

— Eee, nie, to znaczy…

— Ja, oprócz uratowania jej, nie zrobiłem nic. Nie moja wina, że nie potrafisz się zająć własnym zwierzęciem.

— Ale…

Draco parsknął. Cholerny Longbottom! Najpierw go upokarza, a teraz oskarża! Ale… cztery dni nie jedzenia? To niepokojące.

— Eddy. Eddy!

Z charakterystycznym pyknięciem w bibliotece pojawił się skrzat. Neville'a ogarnęła panika, gdyż groźnie wyglądające stworzenie trzymało w ręku jeszcze groźniej wyglądający tłuczek do mięsa. _Merlinie, chyba nie chce mnie zatłuc w miejscu publicznym?!_

— Ropucha z dormitorium Gryffindoru nie chce jeść. Możesz zobaczyć co z nią nie tak?

Skrzat bez słowa zniknął równie szybko, co się pojawił.

— Jeżeli Teodora jest chora to Eddy będzie wiedział, co robić.

Neville zamrugał.

— Możesz już iść — powiedział Draco i zaczął czytać książkę.

Neville nie wiedział, czy zahipnotyzował go podążający wzdłuż tekstu palec, czy może znowu opętała go jakaś dziwna moc, ale był pewien, że COŚ sprawiło, że chwycił za leżący na stoliku pergamin i pióro.

— Co robisz?

— Ja — zaczął pisać. — Neville Longbottom, zgadzam się z tobą spotkać, to znaczy z Draco Malfoyem, za zaopiekowanie się moja ropuchą, to jest Teodorą. — Spojrzał na Draco. — Jeżeli chcesz?

Nie ufając swojemu głosowi, Malfoy pokiwał w szoku głową.

Longbottom podpisał się i wstał.

— Do… do zobaczenia — pożegnał się, a na policzkach obu młodzieńców zagościły czerwone plamy.


End file.
